User talk:Bluestripethewild
--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Um, this is kind of awkward...I'm Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic.Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Need your first friend?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) shure, why not I saw your user page. Well, if I happen to abuse your power,I would not suggest hurting me. I get Bloodrath. Bad. Once I even attacked one of my friends when in Bloodrath. Scary, huh? You should upload some of your art ;D--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 14:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ive gotten bloodwrath before, too. it hurts my eyes, but not as much as i hurt my enemies. There was this one fox that.....i dont like talking about it, but it will be in one of my fanfic stories. BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 01:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm Neildown. I just noticed that you are a new member so I thought I'd leave a message. If you need any help with the small stuff on here you can feel free to send me a message. I've learned some of the technical stuff from the other users so I'd like to be of assistance to a few people too. By the way I also like your user pic! Click this to leave a message on my page. User:Neildown These two will be part of one of my Fan Fictions --Bluestripethewild 22:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC)BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 17:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) i have uploaded another Fan Art! im a happy happy Badger Man! --Bluestripethewild 22:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC)BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 17:29, 12 July 2009 (UTC) my badgers have mustaches! hooray! --Bluestripethewild 22:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC)BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 17:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I've already abused much power. I'm a GM (Game Master for RPG's). Come and get me then. I'm waiting. (Organ music, lighting, etc.)--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Oh wait. You said your power. I just abuse my power.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) i am also a GM. i created a 36 level platform game in a day and a half. i have much power. AWESOME POWER. dont abuse it. and DONT COPY MY FAN-STUFF (fan art and fan fic.) I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU DO!!! thank you i am 100% serious. --Bluestripethewild 22:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC)BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 16:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Halloo! it is i! Ferretmaiden! to learn more about me go to my userpage! wanna be friendz?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 19:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) FanFic. i am having a serious wrighters block! i dont know when my FanFic will be finnished.--Bluestripethewild 22:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I doubt you could find me physically. But you could get me blocked. P.S. I never steal stuff.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 02:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) good. i trust you, for now. --Bluestripethewild 17:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) FanFic update I FINNISHED PART ONE OF MY FAN FIC! i think that its awesome! Bluestripethewild 21:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) i messed up in my fan fic. it says in it that Bluestripe has light blue eyes, but i drew him with brown eyes. i forgot about it in the fan fic, and accidentally gave him blue eyes. i think brown eyes makes him look more awesome. Bluestripethewild 02:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Bluestripethewild 16:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) now, back to less important things. i now draw things for people. i get very bord with nuthin to do, so i decided to give my servacies to people. you can Email me if you want me to draw someone/something. my E-mail adress is on my user page, just follow the rules posted there. Bluestripethewild 17:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Wanna do an art trade? I draw you, you draw me?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't have email. But the details are on my user page under 'Just in case'. You can draw her doin' whatever you want.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) sweet Bluestripethewild 18:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Btw, do you want Bluestripe done on paper or on Paint?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) it doesnt matter which one. i finished your pic.Bluestripethewild 18:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I read your Userpage. I'm an artist and gamemaster too! XD. actually PC wargame master, to be specific. I play all the WWII and SWAT games for the computer. Have you played any of these? If you have can you send me a message back? :Call of Duty, Battle Field 1942, Delta Force 2, Rogue Spear & Rogue Spear: Urban Operations, 007 Nightfire. See ya! P.S. I like your pics! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 19:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) HELP WITH FAN FIC i need some names for my fan fic vermin horde. if you can, put their names and species here. thanks! --Bluestripethewild 20:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC) U-date and check it out! My story of Merlock II! The Hunted! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) And help for the fan fic for you! Scroungy: Rat, likes to scrounge for stuff. Is very whiney. Growlig: A disturbing weasle. Very fierce. (Can you comment if you read "The Hunted"? Thanks.) -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) thanks! Bluestripethewild 22:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! I have a question: How old are you? Just askin. I turned fourteen not too long ago! Me is excited. Hey, ARE YOU GONNA CHECK OUT MY FAN FIC? IF NOT, I MAY GET THE BLOODWRATH! I'll make it easy on ya. Here's the link. http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MERLOCK/The_Hunted The Hunted -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) i saw your fan-fic. i am 13. its my lucky number. it is also the age of Juliza Swiftree, from my fan fic and my fan art. in my fan fic/art, bluestripe is much older, i think. Bluestripethewild 02:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Questions on the name of Bluestripe Really? You and the Bluestripe with underscores are different persons!? Woah...this is very mind boggling...you and other Bluestripe have like almost the same name!! This is going to hurt my brain so much...:( Sorry if I get you mixed up!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) it doesnt matter. i have almost the same name as my brother, so i am used to getting confused with people. Bluestripethewild 02:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh!! I'm sorry! :( I will not get you two mixed up! This happened once with something else, one person was named pieman501 nand the other pieman711. But we figured out how to tell them apart. :) I do blogging about something completely different, so that's where that happened. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) wierd.......... Bluestripethewild 02:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Artistic power I will draw characters for people if they ask. Bluestripethewild 18:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Do you draw hares, Blue? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ahh, I see. I've never found many medieval games in my area. I do own one called 'Stronghold Crusader', But it's not a 1st person thing. I do play Kirby own the nintendo 64 version and I also do Mario Bros! And I listen to Eiffel 65 too! Neildown-- 21:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) think you could draw my character? her discription is on my userpage!^-^----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) yes, yes i can Bluestripethewild 14:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) yes i would like it colored, please!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 16:31, 17 July 2009 (UTC) thanks!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 16:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) yay!!!!!!!!!i can't wait!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 17:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Man, your pictures are cool! Your story is pretty cool, too. It's better than my version of Bluestripe's story.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yesness.(I made that up)--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! ha... I didnt get your comment on the shout box about Canada being built on randomness... you are Canadian? :D ok, I am not going to make any jokes about that.... :D thanks for being my friend!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 04:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 13:26, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Can you draw foxes? Because if you can, I'll like a picture. ~[[User talk:Rayel the Taggerung|'Rayel Juskarton Taggerung']] 14:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ooh! Sculpture! What are you sculpting? I like clay...are you doing it in clay? I would think so because marble would be expensive...and hard. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) yeah, just clay. nuthing fancy Bluestripethewild 16:53, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Rayel the Taggerung *Species - Fox *Gender - Female *Body - Skinny and Tall *Outfit - Rayel wears a small red shirt that doesn't cover her stomach; then a small red skirt. She has the marks like a Taggrung. *Fur Color - Orange *Eye Color - Red *Hair - Her hair is black and pulled in a long ponytail. With bangs in the front. *Weapon - A Spear in her paw (No Background) ~[[User talk:Rayel the Taggerung|'Rayel Juskaton Taggerung']] 17:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) nope! i think that's all... but give her a look of revenge, k? tnx!--<:3( )~ 19:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANKS BLUESTRIPE!!! ~[[User talk:Rayel the Taggerung|'Rayel the Taggerung']] 01:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Gah! good grief, that is awesome!!! im scanning yore picture right now!!! you rock! tank yew thanks everyone!!!! Bluestripethewild 21:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) fan fic update i updated my fan fic THE STORY OF BLUESTRIPE THE WILD part two is only half finnished, 'cause i didnt have time to finnish it.enjoy!!!! Bluestripethewild 17:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I had a bad life. . . --[[User talk:Mena ll|''Mena ll]] 19:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Go look at my new blog post. ---- whoo hoo! ok, that sounds great! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 02:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) here is your pic! thank you! Chocolate hey! wa'zup?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! whoo hoo!! oh, I love it! super cute! hehe! can Juliza and me be BFFs? if she wants to... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 20:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Juliza is she based on someone you know in real life, or is she just from your imagination? she seems like a really cool gal... I love that sketch you did of her random emotions! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 20:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) SGNIHT MODNAR! the power of the 'SGNIHT MODNAR' BLOODWRATH Bluestripethewild 17:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) SIG TEST!!! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 20:57, 24 July 2009 (UTC) NUTHER SIG TEST!! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 21:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) second fan fic idea. check my blog and comment on my new Fan Fic idea pleeze. thank you Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 19:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) GOODBYE FOR A WEEK i have to go to Boyscout camp for a week. i will see you next week. Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 03:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RETURNED AFTER A WEEK!! i have 'RETURNED!!!!! i have drawn a lot of scetches and am uploading them. joy. Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 16:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Can you draw me a picture? Please Bluestripe? --Emma the Fierce "Salamandastron will be free!" 00:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! *Species - Badger *Age - 15 *Gender - Female *Eye Color - Blue *Clothes - A short, ripped, buttoned, no sleeve, dark green tunic with a black belt. *Stance - Doesn't matter, but she has a mean look on her face *From --Emma the Fierce "Salamandastron will be free!" 01:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) i'm making a video of pictures of meeka prior windows movie maker with all of the pictures other people have drawn for me..i have credits on the end saying who did the pic so you are not without credit! so may i have permission to use your art?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) hey update for RTN is here Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I created a new website. Click here.http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild ]] For Salamandastron! 04:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I found sumthin AWESOME! in the book MOSSFLOWER, on page 31, it mentions Felldoh's name. i thought it was cool.... Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 13:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Have you joined The Redwall Wars Wiki?http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild ]] For Salamandastron! 14:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) i'm on the shoutbox!!!meet me there!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 13:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Juliza and Silvas war och, Ah Love it! :D ok, so I fail miserably, but whatever! :D its really good! thanks!!!!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) hey, do you think you could do a pic of Silva for me? I really liked the one you did for Pinedance.... :D could you do it where her hair is down, and blowing in the wind, and she is in battle stance, either 1: her sword drawn and held above her head, as if she just pulled it out and is ready to let it fall on some vermins head (>.<) or 2: have it where she has an arrow to her bow, and it looks like she is going to shoot the artist, with this look about her like "do you feel lucky, punk?" lol if you dont want to do this, that is totally fine! dont worry about it! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) FOLGRIM'S PAST HAS BEEN UPDATED!!!again!!!!! --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) FINALLY!!!! update on Black Rose!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Juliza is DONE!! I just finished it! Here ya go! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) K, just need details and all that other stuff(I think Richard would also fit in The hour of Twilight)--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Thanks!!!!!!! I love it!!! you did a tee-rific job!! thanks again! say hi to Julz for me! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 20:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) oh, its fine! I still love it! :D BTW,I wont be on the shout box today...this computer is slow! ugh....Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Believe it or not Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 20:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Alright.... The Kingdom of Darkness has unofficially started!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hello! Will you check out my User page under the heading Contest! Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! i'm on the shoutbox! wanna chat?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 20:00, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Aweeeeeeeeeeeeesooooooooooome!!!!!! Totally Cool!! That is so good!! Very very good!!! Thank you so much!! Now all you have to do is sign your name on this, and then vote on which picture is the best when all of them are in. Once again thank you!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Ferrets shall rule the world!!! i'm on the shoutbox....like me new sig? *grinz*--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Pic: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT!!!!!!!! its so awesome..... dang, I love the guitars! I need one like that..... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) i'm online,and the shoutbox is open..wanna chat? and don't you dare bring evilcanada with you!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 18:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:57, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Wow. I watched a few of your videos...the claymation is cool and made me laugh. All of them made me laugh, actually. FUNNY!!! :P Survivor Dude was funny, too :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) OH Blue! Part one of my carefully planned revenge complete! UPDATE UNSUNG And be SURE to read the A/N Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Request Ok, since you don't accept armadillos I'll give you some requests that aren't armadillos. Dueblus Doo-ey-blus: Wolf, Male, about 28 seasons old. Evil. Has a large burn scar on his face in general and the left side is worse than the right side. His arms are also scarred. He is very strong and fast. He wears a dark-green tunic with short-sleeves and a leather belt. He has a thick, curved, dagger in a sheath on his right and is holding a shortsword with a barb at the end that faces forward either paw. His expresssion is one of revenge/anger/pain. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 21:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Another one (Professor) Procon: Otter, Male, about 35 seasons. Has a normal otter face but his eyes seem closed just a bit, like he's a little tired but still alert. Wears a khaki overcoat and khaki pants. Also has a pair of spectacles whatever you call 'em. lol. He doesn't really carry weapons except for a dirk.--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 21:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) The ever changing form of Juliza Once again, the way I draw Juliza has changed. the new way makes her seem even more expressive, and somewhat more cartoon-ish. If I have Time, I will draw a really nice pic and upload it. thank you. Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 01:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:03, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi I'm Skywindredkite! I'm new here. Your fan-fic characters are cool. Would you like to do an art trade? If so could you do one of a red kite( think Stryk from Mattimeo) and I'll do Bluestripe for you? Thanks Bluestripe! Skywind hi there! The Siege (RTN) And I restarted Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Finished with your character Hello, Bluestripe. I finished drawing your character-it is in the fan art gallery under "For Bluestripe the Wild". Hope you like it-tell me what you think.-Skywind Thanks Bluestripe. I really like it. If you would like to redo it you can but don't worry. It is very cool. How did you like my drawing of you?-Skywind aaaaaaauuuuuggggghhhhh!!!!!!! really!!!!'''ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID BACKWARDS RANDOM THINGS!!!!!!!!! I MEAN IT THAT IS SOOOOOOOO ANNOYING!! jk...NOT!!! =) -- 21:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC)elena weedflower Here it is -from Skywind sorry Sorry I see you commented on it in the discussion page-new here trying to figure things out. Thanks for the nice comments!-Skywind Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege (RTN) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey Blue2! Could you check out the polls on my user page please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!! (Sorry for taking so long!!!) Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 02:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bluestripe? Think you could do a request for me? She's a Blue furred mink (dunno her name yet)with amber eyes, and her weapon is a Buster sword(look up buster sword on redwall wars) just below the hilt, the Buster sword has a cresent moon points facing right cut into the blade, rested on her right shoulder, with her holding the hilt in her right paw. she wears kaki shorts, a grey green tunic with a black tiger on it, with gloves (look at the illustration of the buster sword and see cloud strife's gloves and those are what her gloves look like). she has three red earrings in her left ear, her body is slightly diagonaly of the page, she's standing, one right foot facing out, left foot facing straight, her face is facing the veiwer, with a smirk on her face and her eyes challenging like she's saying:"ya I got a big sword...got a problem?".... thanks blue, i'd really apreciate it!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Just a quick question hi bluey. I wanted to ask you if i could use one of your squarrle pics for my fanfic. thanks. ps:i will definitely wait for your replie --Dewface ”For Salamadastrooooooooooooooon!!!” 02:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Okie dokie thanks blue! (and of cource i will credit your work! :) ) --Dewface ”For Salamadastrooooooooooooooon!!!” 22:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Actually i dont want to use your pic, youve got a point. Sorry if it offends you, I will use it if you want me too. but could you draw me a squarrle pic if you have the time. --Dewface "booyah!!" 19:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hi! how are you doing? want to wish a Merry Christmas! Happy new Year! Happy Holydays! cya, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 01:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey friend. Hi. I have a pic for you but its not uploading. Its a pic of Juliza. Do you know how to upload? HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Dewface LOL :D 20:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh awsome!!!! thanks Bluestripe!! ok this is what she looks like: *Is a an avrage squrrle *Has dark-ish brown fur with a lighter belly and under her chin *Is a femail *Has a faded blue tunic that goes to about to her nees *Has long black hair *Has a wide leather belt *Is very pritty and is also kinda skinny *Has nice polished bow and arrow's (the arrows have dark green feathers) *Her stance should be when shes fireing an arrow at a target (you dont have to make a backround) any other questions?...... ok thanks a million no billion no...... --Dewface LOL :D 23:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Dueblus: revision Wolf, male, 28 seasons. Strong build. face has various slash shrapnel scars along with: One small one over his right eye, one long one in front of left eye going down muzzle, another long one running right across left eye and up to the middle of head. No burn scars. Wears leather armor breastplate, khaki pants, arm links, and wields a jagged-edged saber --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 02:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey, I saw that you were a Bluestripe fan :) I wonder if you've seen my fanfic Bluestripe the Warrior? It's completed, but it's not that long. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) hello, Hi Bluestripe, I wanted to know WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO UPDATE YOUR STORY THE STORY OF BLUE STRIPE THE WILD?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? Sorry, Its just that you havent updated it in sooooo long! thanks. --Dewface "I am a true worrior!! (so don't mess with me)" 14:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You won Second place in the Most Like a Movie Poster category. Here is your prize! Once again Congrats!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC)